Austin Motor Company
Austin is a British car brand of "The Austin Motor Company Ltd.", Longbridge, Birmingham , England. The brand merged with Morris in 1952 to the British Motor Corporation ( BMC ) BMC merged into British Leyland (BL), which in 1982 was transformed into the Austin Rover Group. History Herbert Austin was in 1866 born in the UK Little Missenden ( Buckinghamshire ) His father was a simple farmer. With an uncle, he moved to Australia where he worked as an apprentice in the foundry . Later he met in Austral Frederick York Wolseley . Wolseley was impressed by the Englishman and lent him money. In his student years he had a considerable technical experience and developed a clipper for sheep shearing. After he had been there a number of patents he went back to the UK. In Wolseley factory in Birmingham were manufactured shaving machines, tools for factory and bicycles . In 1895 he constructed an automobile, the first Wolseley. It was more or less a motorized three-wheeled bicycle. He left Wolseley and founded in 1905 by the Austin Motor Company. In 1906 he made 100 cars per year, and in 1914 he had 2000 employees and made more than 1,000 cars per year. In 1922 became the first Austin Seven made. This car was made under license by include the German BMW , the French Rosengart , the Japanese Datsun and the American Bantam . From 1919 to 1924 Austin sat in the parliament . He was given the title of baron. Sir Austin had three children and died in 1941. After the war they built more under A40 (4 cylinder 1200cc) and A60 (4 cylinder 1622cc), quite popular at that time. After the looming energy crisis in 1956 was Alec Issigonis asked to design a new small car. This was the Mini, sold at Austin and the Austin Seven . The ideas that were gained in this car, like the front wheel drive and transverse engine, were acquired in the greater Austin 1100, Austin 1800, the Maxi and later the Allegro and Metro . When in 1982 the once great British Leyland nothing was left, and was renamed the Austin Rover Group . Austin served in this structure as a "budget" brand, but persistent quality problems did mark the tie around. The last ran in Austin 1987 of the band. The plant in Longbridge was the bankruptcy of Rover in 2005 used, in later years it was the only Rover factory. Produced types * Austin A125 Sheerline * Austin A135 Princess * Austin Allegro * Austin 1100 Glider * Austin 1800 * Austin AS3 * Austin A 30 * Austin A 35 * Austin A 40 Mk II * Austin A40 Somerset * Austin A 60 Cambridge * Austin Champ * Austin Healey Sprite MK III * Austin Healey 3000 * Austin K2 * Austin K5 * Austin Maestro * Austin Metro * Austin Montego * Austin Seven ( Mini ) * Austin Seven Cooper ( Mini Cooper ) * Austin Seven Cooper "S" * Austin 16 * Austin Vanden Plas Princess 1100 Austin as brand stopped in 1987 , none of the above cars are still made. Many of these are in the hands of collectors. Category:Austin Category:British car manufacturer